1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device suitable for use with a portable information input device. More particularly, to a wristwatch type device and a method for moving a pointer.
2. Background Art
As is well known in the art, owing to recent miniaturization of information apparatuses, so-called palm-sized (palmtop type) information apparatuses have appeared as well as wristwatch type information apparatuses.
These information apparatuses do not provide for a keyboard for their miniaturization, instead some of them provide for a pointing device in the form of button, ball, lever, etc., which are operable in two, four or all directions for performing various operations, such as moving a pointer or a cursor on a display screen, scrolling a screen, and inputting characters. Alternatively, instead of these pointing devices, some of information apparatuses provide for a so-called touch panel, which is operated by touching the display screen.
However, when above-mentioned information apparatuses are provided with a pointing device, there is needed at least an operative member such as a button, ball and lever; a mechanism for moving this operative member; and a mechanism for detecting an operation of the operative member, all of which not only prohibit miniaturization and water proofing property, but also influence and restrain the design for an accessory, especially in the case of wristwatch type information apparatuses.
Assuming that the display itself of the device is of a touch panel type, an information apparatus with a certain degree of size is operable by touching with a touch pen or a finger, however, for a wristwatch type information apparatus, in particular, it is unrealistic to always carry a touch pen with a watch, thus it is to be touched by a finger. However, a wristwatch type information apparatus is hard to operate due to its small display screen (touch panel), which results in a big problem in operability, such as a portion that is touched by a finger is hard to see. Also, when providing for a touch panel on the display screen, not only does the transmittance of a display screen degrades, but also a fingerprint and stain are likely to be attached, which can further degrade the visibility.
In addition, for these small information apparatuses, there is always a need to restrain power consumption to extend the usable time.
The present invention solves the technical problems of the prior art. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device that does not prohibit miniaturization and that allows for the adding of water proofing properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that restrain power consumption to extend the usable time.